The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to alignment tools for moving and/or aligning sections of gas turbine engines.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more stages of turbine blades to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. The turbine engine may include several casing sections that are connected to one another in a manner that allows the enclosed turbine blades to rotate. Misalignment of the casing sections may interfere with efficient turning of the turbine blades and efficient flow of air through the engine. During assembly, these sections may be aligned by stacking the sections vertically and fastening them to one another before positioning the turbine engine assembly in a horizontal position for installation, for example by using jacks or hydraulic machinery. During service, an operator may need to access an individual section of the engine. When the section is replaced and/or reinstalled, the realignment of the section to the rest of the engine may be challenging, particularly depending on the immediate environment of the engine.